


Sneaky Shiki

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon
Summary: Shiki and Kaname are together. They love to get Hunter Zero into trouble and to play mind games with them. But, what if Shiki came up with a game that involves the entire Night Class, and why is this in this part of the fandom?





	Sneaky Shiki

**Author's Note:**

> Since she favors Vampire Knight above Bleach and will only read Vampire Knight, this is my tribute to her. As for the title, well, Sneaky Shiki is sneaky. I've always wondered what he was thinking about when he has Pocky in his mouth, don't you?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, the game of Tag, or anything associated with either one of them. I merely own the thoughts in my head and the knowledge that I'm the reason my mom got hooked onto VK and Bleach (but Bleach isn't a part of this fictional work of words).

          He hated vampires with a burning, bloody passion. Well, almost all vampires. He knew two that were almost like the rest of his, and he was loath to say it, species. The vampires as a whole thought nothing of anyone else, only thinking of themselves. They took what they wanted and to Hell with the consequences. With these two, there was more to them. One was a pureblood; tall, short brunet hair, chocolate colored eyes, and creamy skin. The other was a noble; also tall, dark brown hair that was always messy like he just rolled out of bed, baby ocean blue eyes, and pale pink skin. They were both trouble, they always made him crazy with their antics, and they were dating. Kiryu Zero didn't know what it was about them but they managed to get him into one of their little games. They all went to a private boarding school in coastal Japan called Cross Academy and they were in the Night Class.  
          This little game they got him to play was a twist off the widely known game, Tag. And they managed to get the entire Night Class involved. The twist was if one of three taggers got you, they could choose on of two things- pierce your neck for all of five seconds before you became a 'tagger', or you became theirs from an hour after the game was done. Kuran Kaname, the pureblood, was 'it'. Senri Shiki, the noble, and himself were running away from Kaname when the rest of the night class came out running. Soon enough everyone found out who was it, Kaname, Rima, Aidou, and a new member, were the ones they were running from. Two people already pledge their lives to their taggers for an hour while six of them had been sucked from before changing their position in the game. Everyone had put aside the fact that Kuran Kaname was a pureblood for this game and knew that there would be no consequesnces if they chose to partake in his blood, but they only got a single mouthful before it became crossing boundaries.  
          Senri Shiki was standing in front of Zero with a smirk on his face. He had him pinned between a wall and a door; why Zero ran there He'd never guess but he wasn't going to complain. It made his plans go even better. He took hold of Zero and pulled him to to his chest. "I'll see you after the game, Hunter. Expect to spend an hour with me in my room." Shiki released the silver-haired vampire and walked out of the room to hunt for a few drops of blood so that he could switch places and activate the last part of his plan, leaving behind a slightly stunned Zero. He expected to get fanged for five seconds before having to chase someone else down. Whoever came up with this game must've been either really bored and thought of this 'game' or really wanting something different from the blood tablets. and he still doesn't know what the whole 'you give them an hour of your life to the one who tagged you' was about. Still, he had to get a move on before someone found him there...  
          Kaname saw his boyfriend leave the room with a self-satified smirk on his face. He had an idea about what but he had no deffinate clue. Shiki turned and saw him before the smirk turned into an all-out cheshire grin before he bolted down the stairs. Deciding that he had enough 'cat and mouse,' he gave chase. He followed the blue-eyed brunet down the stairs and into the back garden before finally capturing him by a rose bush. "Do you want to tell me what put that satisfied grin on your face before I bury my fangs in your troat?" His voice, which was husky and low, sent shivers down Shiki's spine.  
          "Not until after the game is finished, then you'll know what it is. We're having some company for an hour." His grin came back, but was completely erased when he felt teeth pierce his neck and the pull of blood leaving his body. He moaned; it was times like this that really made his blood boil and his pants tight. There were many upsides to this little game he came up with and a few reasons why he put it into action. This was one of the upsides...

          A half hour later...

          "Okay everyone! The end of the game is now. The first round of people who have been told to visit their taggers please go with them now, the rest of you can do what you like until an hour from now." A sandy blonde haired vampire announced. All the vampires looked completely non-human at this point in time. Zero went with the first group and walked into Shiki's room and waited for him.

          *Time lapse of 5 minutes*

"Kaname, come on. I've got something in the room I want to try out tonight. I know you'll enjoy it. This was something we started talking about a while ago." Shiki urged his pureblood boyfriend. "I know you hate being blindfolded, but you can trust me. Have I done anything to hurt you or to destroy an ounce of the trust that you have in me?"  
Kaname grumbled. He hated being blindfolded, absolutely loathed it, but his boyfriend is right- he hasn't done anything that would hurt the trust he has in Senri Shiki. "This better be worth it or your pretty little ass is going to feel it for the next week." Shiki smirked darkly before covering Kaname's eyes in the black leather and velvet cloth. As Shiki took the pureblood's hand, said pureblood felt something go up his spine, and he didn't know if he would like it or not.  
They went up the stairs, down the hall halfway before turning left. Shiki made a signal to the other occupant to keep his mouth shut or there would be hell to pay. He knew of Zero's desire for them both. Shiki would travel into his dreams every so often and pretend that it was all just that- a dream- but Shiki knew it wasn't. He continued leading the other brunet to the bed and told him to sit and stay and that he was just going to get something in the room. Zero had no clue what was going on still and was shocked when he was handed a piece of paper with something on it.  
'Zero,  
I know what you dream about and I can help you turn it into reality. All I ask is that you trust me and do as I say. Kaname has no clue but we talked about this in hypothetical terms. If you agree to this then I need you to walk to Kaname and kiss him like your life depended on it; if you do not, then shake your head negatively.  
Shiki'  
Zero's gaze snapped up to Shiki's face, searching for any trace of deciet or any hint of this being a joke, and once he wasn't finding any of it, he handed Shiki the note back and smirked as he saw his face fall just slightly before walking over to Kaname who was still sitting there on the bed, looking confused as to what was going on. He was just about to say something when Zero pressed his lips to pale rose colored lips, wrapping them in warmth before arms encircled the pureblood and a hand crawling into his hair, effectively trapping him. He felt Kaname stiffen beneath him before relaxing into the kiss, trusting that Shiki was there and knew what was going on. Soon the blindfold was taken off and they broke the kiss off. Zero stepped back a few paces just in case this didn't go the way they wanted to and was shocked when Kaname chuckled, his moment of allowing someone taking control over. He tossed his gaze behind his shoulder and smirked.  
"So this is what that game was about, wasn't it? I'm surprised that you didn't think of this sooner, Shi. Silly Shiki, why are you all the way over there?" Quicker than a flash, Shiki was on the bed below Kaname with Zero just now climbing onto it. Soon clothes went flying, bottles of lube were used until they were empty and littering the floor, and moans and yells and screams were heard. No one got any sleep that night.  
Oh yes, he still hated vampires, but he found that he could make room in his heart for two...

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my wonderful mother a few years ago (since she favors Vampire Knight above Bleach and will only read Vampire Knight, this is my tribute to her), and I haven't watched VK in years at the time I wrote this, so there may be some inconsistencies, but it's sorta AU, so it's okay?


End file.
